The Crash Landing
by RevanEl1
Summary: A rebel Blockaide runner crash lands on the planet of Hirometsha after being severly damaged in a battle with Imperial forces. The rebels, including Jedi Knight Alexandre has to survive. There the rebels meets a wolf princess and a prince...
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Hi. This is a crossover between Star Wars Rebels and Princess Monoke. I know that I spelled Monoke wrong, but my writing document, Wordpad, doesn't have spell check. So it would be extremely helpful if you, the reader, can catch any spelling errors, if that isn't to much to ask. Oh, one last thing, like any other writer or author, I would love feedback on any chapters that I write for this story, including this one. Enjoy the story._

POV: Alexandre, Jedi Knight

General Alexandre, who was also a Jedi Knight was in the communication chambers on board his blockaid runner, the _Revenge_. General Alexandre thought it would be an excellent idea to attack the Sith home planet of Korriban, taking that planet, he thought might change the tide of the war. "Princess Leia, Admiral Ackbar. I want permission to bring my fleet to Korriban and take the planet. I believe if we took the planet, that would be a devastating blow to the Imperial Empire."

Princess Leia agreed, but she asked what Admiral Ackbar what he thought. "I do believe if we take Korriban, it would be a devasting blow, but if we lost Teth to the empire, we might lose our control in the outer rim."

Just then, Luke Skywalker ran up. " Leia! Our spies said that the Vader has sent a fleet of destroyers to Teth, in hope to gain control of the Outer Rim!"

Leia nodded. "To answer your question, general, about laying waste to Korriban, we can't do that. An Imperial fleet is on it's way."

Alexandre looked the window, to see a fleet of imperial ships jump out of hyperspace. "Princess, I think the enemy is here. Alexandre out."

"Prepare all weapons. Engage at will!" The battle of Teth has begun.

Alexandre turned to his captain, Captain Rex. "We can not retreat from this planet. If we do, we may lose the war." Captain Rex nodded. Alexandre turned to look our the window, to see on of his block aid runners get turned to shreds. His ships started to open fire. "Get the X-Wings into the air!"

A squadron of xwings left several of his battleships.

"All ships, head straight toward the destroyers."

The ship he was on took heavy damage. Alexandre knew that his blockaid runner needs to escape from the battle. "Sent course to Mustisfar!"

"Sir, you want us to run?" asked an officer.

"This blockaid runner is heavily damaged. I want you to retreat to Mustisfar."

"Yes sir. Set course for Mustisfar!"

The blockaid runner slowly escaped from the battle and made the jump. But almost as the ship jumped into hyperspace, it jumped out over a strange looking planet...


	2. The Characters are known

_Chapter 1_

 _Remember, When you finisha chapter, write your comments below. Depending on how many positive reviews i get, i may write a sequel, or something more. If I don't get anything, I wont write a sequel, but i may write another spin off story or something similar._

Arisika POV

Dangers lurked in the old ancient forest outside of the small village. Demons and Gods were the only things known to live in this forest. Humans that entered never returned again. They were deemed to be dead, died in the forest to all the dangers that lived in there. Now a dark time has come, a dark shadow has come over the forest...

Prince Arisika was coming to find his three sisters, who were out hunting in the fields before the Ancient Forest. The King, King Omarta, wanted everyone back into the village before night has fallen. King Omarta sent his son, Prince Arisika to bring his sisters home. When he found his sisters, one of them had devastating news. " Brother! A dark shadow has come over the forest! Not a sound has come sense this presence!"

"Get to the village. Tell father what you told me. I'm going to the closest watch tower to find out what's happening!" He and his red elk headed to the closest watch tower. He was half way up, when he heard some trees in the forest snap. He managed to get up the watch tower. He saw that a guard was sitting there. Just then, the brick wall down below broke open, showing what it seems was a massive demon. "What the..."

The "demon" smashed into the tower, and as it went down, Arisika and the guard jumped, Arisika jumped onto his elk, and the guard to some bushes. Arisika turned his elk around, and saw the demon was heading striaght toward his three sisters. He told his elk gently to run after the demon. Like any prince of that decade, he was heavily armed with a bow, stone arrows, a dagger and a sword. He took out his bow, with an arrow on the string...

San POV

San, the wolf princess. A defender of the forest.

San just had her seventh birthday with her adoptive wolf mother, Moro and her step brothers. Moro never told San about her early life, how San's parents through her as a sacriface to the wolf. But Moro had pity on the young girl. She rose her as one of her own, and tought her to hate human kind. But when ever San asked about her early life, Moro said that when she is older, she'll tell her.

Even though San was seventeen, and one may think, to young to have mortal enemies, she had an enemy, one that she was willing to kill, even if it means she will die. Her enemy was the Leader of a fortified town by the name of Irontown. The leader's name is Lady Eboshi. San hates her so bad because Lady Eboshi teared up the forest, looking for iron.

She sent one of her wolf brothers to the edge of Iron town to spy on the town. The wolf returned with news. Lady Eboshi will be heading out of the town with every man of the town to get rice at a nearby town. The wolf also said that Lady Eboshi will be cutting through the forest to Iron Town on the way back. San started planning an ambush on the pass...

Alexandre POV

"What planet is this?" wondered Alexandre. A few minutes ago, the lone damaged blockaide runner lost contact with the fleet, and the Rebel Alliance. Alexandre still had his 100 soldiers, plus the blockaide runner crew members try to get contact with the Rebel Council, with no luck.

"General! Captain Rex wants to talk to you on the bridge"

"Thank you, private." Alexandre headed to the bridge. As soon as he entered, Captain Rex said "Sir, I only have bad news."

"What the bad news, Rex?"

"Well, General, our hyperdrive is completely destroyed, so we can't jump toward Yavin 4 like planned, so we are stuck here. Second, much of our laser cannons have been destroyed, only two are left. And out of those two, one is damaged. and Finally, I don't know if you relize it, but we are going into the atmosphere pretty quickly", he pointed out of the window. Upon, relizing that they were going to crash, Alexandre yelled "Put the ship at Code Red. Have every single person at their stations and buckle down!." He turned on the ship's intercome. "This is Jedi General Alexandre. This ship is in Code Red. I Repeate this ship is at Code Red. This is not a drill. Prepare for Impact!"


End file.
